Si Putih
by satsuki grey
Summary: "Aku tidak tau menahu soal itu sungguhhh!" teriak Atsushi dengan bulir air mata di mata kontras miliknya, ekspresinya sungguh imut namun baddas kacau. ( Fanfic garing untuk Atsushi-kun yang berulang tahun )


**Si Putih**

 **文豪** **ストレイ** **ドッグス** **Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka/Harukawa35**

 _ **Story and Fiction by : satsuki grey**_

.

.

.

.

.

Declaimer:

for Nakajima Atsushi-kun ( ; w ; )

Rated:

K +

 **Warning:**

Gaje baddas, Typo merajalela, OOC beringas, AU/AR/AT rasa wine murahan :''v , agak ke BL-BL an tapi gak bablas :'v /ngaco kau sering nulis gituan woii ,humor garing kek kerupuk rasa udang pake' nasgor :v / laper mba? Gak yakin ada humornya lebih ke kebhejatan bahasa dan kenistaan karakter :''v Atsushi gue bully/ diee / jangan nistahkan Jinkoo woiii

 **Summary:**

"Aku tidak tau menahu soal itu sungguhhh!" teriak Atsushi dengan bulir air mata di mata kontras miliknya, ekspresinya sungguh imut namun baddas kacau. ( Happy Birthday Atsushi satsuki love you, ups uso da yo :v )

Bungou Stray Dogs

Parody, Humor, Indonesia, Nakajima Atsushi

 _ **( Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini )**_

 _ **( Untuk Atsushi yang berulang tahun di tanggal 5 Mei, Hope you to enjoyy not bring thiss shit to much serious ( ; w ; ) and I hope you fuckin like it :''v )**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sore menjelang di kota dengan aktifitas padatnya, satu persatu murid meninggalkan ruangannya dan pergi pulang ke rumahnya, namun murid dengan pangkatan kelas 1 ini masih sibuk membawa beberapa tugas ke ruangan guru untuk di kumpulkan,

Berjalan dengan riangnya di karnakan pikirannya yang masih putih nan polos ini belum ternodai, sedikit sebenarnya, mungkin setelah Chuuya yang tak sengaja kepencet video porno di handphonenya, salahkan Dazai akan itu :''v tapi Akutagawa senior terjintahnya selalu mengkalemkan diri Jinko agar tidak kehasut ke jalan yang salah, tentu, mana mau Ryuu kalau Jinkonya sampai ternodai begitu :''v

Tugas sejarah dan sosial yang paling di benci seniornya yang di kenal sangat Yanke di sekolah, oh tenanglah walau begitu, Atsushi selalu menjaga jarak yang baik dengan seniornya itu, dan lebih dekat dengan seniornya yang menuduki kelas 11, Akutagawa.

"Permisi pakk!" teriak Atsushi seraya meninggalkan ruangan guru dan berjalan pulang.

Menghidupkan lagu band japan dengan nada yang santai, yahh masa Ling Tosite di dengerinya emang kau satsuki :''v haa ku suka jerat – jerit ituu :''v

Menyanyi mengikuti lirik dan nadanya, melewati kelas – kelas kosong namun dia mendengar sesuatu yang aneh, yahh sangat aneh sampai dia melepas sendiri earphonenya.

"Apa itu?" pekiknya memandang ke kiri ke kanan linglung sangat dirinya ini, mencoba kalem di saat kecurigaan itu ada

Terdengar lagi… hayoo apaan :''v ?

Atsushi mencari dari mana sumber suara tersebut, dan di lihatnya kelas milik Dazai dan tersentak saat mendengar apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan pikirannya kalang kabut berkabut dan sudah mulai menganu :'v gimana gak nganu kalau bunyinya seperti :

"AHN- DAZ- BE- BEGOO PELAN… AKHH– PELANN! PE- -ELAN KU BI- AHHH AKHH"

Atsushi menjerit dalam hati berusaha gak 'nganu' padahal situasi sudah sangat 'anu', salahkan siapa, salahkan siapa?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriaknya dalam hati dengan keringat dingin dan pikiran sudah 'menganu', terkutuklah kedua seniornya di dalam sana yang benar – benar sudah sialan, bersenang - senang sementara si polos ini ber 'anu'-ria dengan pikirannya ( apaan coba? )

"Emakkkk!" jeritnya dengan kengenesan tingkat dewa dan entah kenapa dan mengapa si Jinko masih saja nempeli telinganya ke pintu untuk mendengar lebih lanjut, nakk pulang sana yang di dalam jan di ganggu woii :''v

"Ah, Chuuya aku sudah pelan – pelan tau…" nahh itu suara Dazai, berusaha mengkalemkan yang di bawah kayaknya (?)

"Sakit goblokk, aku yang rasain, kau kayak nyiksa jadinya" suara Chuuya masih dengan geraman 'anu'

"Situ maso kok"

"Otak kau maso setan!"

"Terus apa?"

"Sado"

"Sama goblok"

"Tapi aku- AHNN AHH AKHH PE- PELANNN!" mulai lagi suara vngst itu, apa gak tau kalau Atsushi masih suci di sini :''v

"DEMI APA NYAKKKKKKK" teriak Atsushi dalam hati, akh wajahnya memerah padam dan otak suci nan volosnya mulai ternodai, bahkan lebih hitam dari anunya Akutagawa, jubah maksdunya, jan gitulah readers :''v

"Oke – oke, kalem kalem, mung- mungkin Dazai-san dan Chuuya-san sedang 'anu', YA UDAH 'ANU' YA 'ANU', MAU DI JADII APA LAGI SELAIN 'ANUUU' !?" teriaknya dalam hati yang mencoba kalem, namun kenapa sehhh jeritan dan erangan Chuuya itu sangat RACUN bahkan satsuki juga ternodai jadinya di sertai rekan saya dan sistah saya yang hobi ngasih smut baddas anjngg, FUCCCKKK :''v

"HAA HENTIKANN!" teriak Atsushi dalam hati, dan dengan situasi sangat kampret ini dan sunguh sangat lucknut season 2 di bukanya lah pintu kelas tersebut dan mendapati-

Dazai sedang mengkeroki Chuuya pakai recehan,

Iya kerokan, tau kerokan?

Makanya jangan menyindir para fansgirl yang suka mereceh, jangan lho yaa, jangan. / nyadar di jepang ga ada keroaann / diam bentar nyet belum aku jelasi :''v

Atsushi terdiam di depan pintu.

Dazai dan Chuuya juga terdiam menatap Atsushi yang tiba – tiba membuka pintu itu.

"Eh, Atsushi-kun, belum pulang?" tanya Dazai yang masih sibuk mengkeroki teman sekelasnya itu lebih tepatnya calon cowonya ralatttttt, coret yaaaa!

"Woi zai, lanjutilahh… di situ tadi enaa" ucap Chuuya menggaruk – garuk perutnya sendiri yang sekarang tengah bertelanjang dada, ya siapa coba yang gak 'anu' liat mereka begini, di tambah suara – suara kampret dan lucknut itu

"Sabar Chuu, di mana lagi yang sakit coba?" tanya Dazai menggosokkan minyak cap **** pada punggung putih mulus Chuuya, gantian kek zai aku kekk :''v / taboki

"Di sini…" ucap Chuuya sambil menunjuk bagian punggungnya yang sakit itu

"Oh, oke di sini?" Dazai mengusap punggng mungil itu layaknya 'sahabat'.

"Ha iya…, ahh ahh ituu… be- sakett goblokk jangan kuat kuatlah anjengg!" teriak Chuuya yang melibas Dazai dengan kemejanya yang sudah di lipatnya

"Masa preman ga tahan di keroki" ucap Dazai agak sedikit kesel

"Diam kau bangke, udah keroki lagii" perintah Chuuya kembali menggaruk – garuk pundaknya, terserah mau garuk apa dia

Atsushi terdiam dengan pemandangan tersebut, di tambah lagi…, dia tak mengerti apa itu 'kerokan', sumpah nih 2 batang pada ngapain coba? Begitulah pikirnya, lalu berteriak dengan pikirannya yang sudah menghard :''v

"KALIANN NGAPAINN SEHHH!?" terak si Jinko yang sudah memerah

"Huh?" Chuuya dan Dazai sama – sama menoleh ke arah Atsushi di sanah, sedikit kaget akan teriakan Atsushi itu.

"Keroan" jawab Dazai singkat yang masih sibuk mengkerokin Chuuya, yang Chuuya sudah keenaan di sana.

"KEROAN ITU APA?" teriak Atsushi

"Keroan ya ini" jawab Dazai sambil menunjukkan logam

"IYA APA?" teriak Atsushi

"Akkhh…! bising kali kau…, pigi sana…, pulang kau anak kecill" Chuuya kesal dengan teriakan Atsushi yang kepo bet itu, kayak anak tk pikirnya, kan ada google gitu lho

"JELASI DULU APA ITUU" teriak Atsushi

"Itu lho Atsushi metode pengobatan dari Indonesia yang pakai uang recehan terus di gosokin ujung recehannya ke punggung sang korban, tapi pake balsem geliga atau minyak angin cap kapak gituu" ucap Dazai menjelaskan dengan menunjukkan, logam di tangan kanannya dan minyak angin di tangan kirinya, jadi Atsushi tinggal pilih yang manaa… *nyanyi lu ( dagang gue :''v )

"PASIEN PAOKK" teriak Chuuya protes dengan kata korban di sela – sela penjelasannya yang agak anu

"Korban Chuu" balas Dazai

"Pasien"

"Suka – sukaku lah, aku punya mulut"

"Anjing kau emang"

"TERUSS NGAPAIN KALIAN BUAT BEGITUAN DI SINIII !?" teriak Atsushi masih sama

"Yahh…, Chuuya masuk angin terus ku keroki" balas Dazai kembali mengkeroki tubuh Chuuya

"KENAPA GA DI RUMAH !?" teriak Atsushi

"Karna kami gak tinggal serumah" balas Chuuya tanpa pikir, karna dia sudah merasa ena dengan pelayanan milik Dazai ( !? )

"Nah itu" balas Dazai dengan muka meng 'anu'

"Tai!" balas Chuuya ketus

"Kan Chuuya yang ngomong begitu"

"TAPI JANGAN BUKA BAJU DI SEKOLAH JUGAA" teriak Atsushi

"Eh, goblok kalo ga di buka bajunya gak bisa di keroki!" ucap Chuuya sedikit kuat

"PAKE SARUNG KEKK!" teriak Atsushi

"Kau kira aku anak baru sunat" balas Chuuya sudah mendidih, gimana ga mau mendidih coba, lagi ena – ena di kerokin ma abang Dazai dedek malah di ganggu kan kamfrett :''v

"HABISNYA SUARA CHUUYA-SAN KAYAK DI ANUINN" teriak Atsushi yang membuat wajah Dazai kayak anjing horn di tempat

"Anu- apa..?" Chuuya lelet koneksi, lalu…

"HAAAA, APAAAA? KIMBEKK KAU ATSUSHI!" teriak Chuuya yag bangkit dari duduknya, menunjuk Atsushi gak senang.

"YAAA SIAPA SURUH JERAT – JERIT GITU!"

"KARNA SAKET DODOL!"

"KALO SAKET YA DI HENTIKANLAH!"

"NANTI MASUK ANGINKU GAK BAEK GOBLOKK, BEGOO, ANAK KAMPRETT!"

"WOII BISING LAHH" teriak Dazai yang merasa mereka ini sudah seperti speaker di tengah panggung DWP, berisik tapi ena, nah ini udah berisik yang di bahas 'anu' pula, ANU DAHH!

Dazai berusaha mengkalemkan Atsushi dan Chuuya layaknya sebuah pacar dan selingan di acara kat kan p*tus :v anjirr acara ga mutu…

"DAZAI-SAN SENDIRI NGAPAINN ?" teriak Atsushi

"Aku ngeroki" balas Dazai yang terheran

"Gak usah di keroki napa…" yang sekarang Atsushi sudah agak mendingan, namun ada sesuatu di suaranya, agak serak, mungkin abis jerat – jerit, apa lagi jerat – jeritnya lawan Chuuya, yahh jelas kalah.

"Kalo gak di keroki nanti badan Chuuya sakitan, kan kami ga bisa berbisnis" balas Dazai berusaha membuat Chuuya duduk kembali karna dia masih emosi dengan adik kelasnya itu.

"Yahh di pijit – pijit kek" balas Atsushi

"Ntar di pijit – pijit kepegang kan bahaya" balas Dazai yang langsung di tatap Chuuya dan memukulnya,

"ANJENG" sambil memukul kepala Dazai terjintah

"Lagian kok bisa masuk angin?" tanya Atsushi keheranan

"Ntah nihh bodoh kali, udah di bilang jangan tidur pakai kipas angin ke badan masih aja di buat, emang otak paok itu kek gini" ucap Dazai sambil memukul kepala Chuuya dengan tangan kirinya yang di lapisi dengan tangan kanannya, biar gak fitrah lhoo satsuki sering gituin temen :''v /badas beringas luu / kalo gak ngerti sini biar di prakteki :v /

"Saket nyett, suka lahh" balas Chuuya yang menepis tangan Dazai dari kepalanya, sambil mencubit tangannya lantaran kesal

"Suka – suka…, kau yang sakit aku yang repot" balas Dazai agak gerem melihat sang chibi Yanke ini

"Yahh gak usah kau keroki" balas Chuuya ketus

"Tapi aku mau keroki"

"Nahh yang mau siapa?"

"Yang dapet enak siapa?"

"Aku!"

"Ya udah diem aja kau tong, sini biar ku keroki"

"Yaudah" Chuuya mengarahkan punggungnya di depan Dazai

Atsushi terdiam, merasa di abaikan.

Atsushi miris memandang seniornya ini bukannya apa yahh, mikir gitu ada junior baik – baik kek, ini malah makin menjadi, mohon di kondisikanlah Duo Hitam di sekolah ini, mereka butuh sandaran yang sebenarnya udah sandar – sandaran sehh ehh itu dah laen cerita keknya, Atsushi berdoa…," KENAPA KEDUA SENIORKU RADA GOBLOKK BEGINI YAWLLAHH!"

"Lagi pula aku mau mendengar itu" ucap Dazai yang mulai dengan pekerjaan ena - enanya

"Hah? Denger apa njeng?" balas Chuuya agak kesal, wajar si chibi emang rada lelet terkadang

"Apa yahh Atsushi?" balas Dazai dengan senyum mencurigakan pada Atsushi di sana

"GAK TAUU" teriak Atsushi dengan wajah padam

"Apa em-"

"ANJENGG" teriak Chuuya yang sudah nyambung berteriak kesal lalu memukul perut Dazai, sementara yang di begitukan malah tertawa bak jahanam, emang beringas

"Yahh…, suara seperti 'Ah sakit Dazai, hentikan tapi teruskan yahh di- Ahn.. ahh s-sana auuu auu di sana ena ena ahn ahn kimochi au au enaa' WUAHAHAHAHA" di selingi tawa jahanam lucknut miliknya jangan tanya dahh

"Tai! Gak ada otak anak kampret, belajar dari mana kau?" ketus Chuuya kesal memandang Dazai horor lalu menjitak kepalanya

"Fyodor yang ngasih tau" balas Dazai singkat

"Kau memang otak bokep anjerr" ucap Chuuya miris, ga tau mau ngomong apa

"Gak lhoo" bela Dazai sok coolest

"Gakk lhoo.., terus yang bandar siapa di sini?" Chuuya duduk memandang Dazai, agak miris punya temen modelan otak hentai kek gini, tapi gini – gini jan tanya duitnya tebel broo hasil bisnis terlancar di sekolah

"Kita bedua Chuu" gak mau kalah

"ha-ha, kon-"

"Udah diam Chuu, jangan nyebut ikan tongkol, bahaya" Dazai membungkam mulut Chuuya yang hampir mengatakan kata lebih lucknut dan lebih 'anu' dari sebelumnya, yang Chuuya sudah kaget dan kesel dengan tindakan Dazai

"AH BISINGGG!" balas Chuuya memukul Dazai dengan kemejanya yang masih setia dia pegang

"KALIAN TOBAT NAPAAA!" teriak Atsushi di tempatnya

"KAU LAGI BISING!" balas Chuuya sama

"AKU KORBAN DI SINI!"masih sama dengan jeritan namun suaranya serak

"KORBAN APA TONGG? MAKANYA SIAPA SURUH KESINI!" teriak Chuuya yang sudah seperti preman jalanan di ibu kota

"AWAS KALIAN YAA, AWAS KALIANN" Atsushi berteriak, dengan mata memerah

Dazai dan Chuuya terdiam dengan tingkah Atsushi yang sudah panik itu, lebih tepatnya aneh.

"KU BILANG KALIANN AMA AKUTAGAWAA!" teriak Atsushi dengan bulir mata dan muka memerah di selingi rengekan tangis

"Huh?" Chuuya dan Dazai terdiam dengan tindakan Atsushi, kok gitu? Pikir mereka

"KU ADUI KALIANN AWAS KALIANN HUWEEEEE" Atsushi berlari meninggalkan ruangan kelas tersebut, sepertinya dengan suara tangisan khas anak sd

Jangkrik krikk krikk, kedua sejoli coret- rekan ini diam memandang satu dan lainnya, heran.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Chuuya

"Entah" balas Dazai hanya mengangkat pundaknya

"Btw zai…"

"Apa?"

"Udahan lahh, udah baikkan" Chuuya memakai kemeja putihnya

"Tapi aku masih mau" Dazai cemberut

"Sana kau keroki mamakmu" balas Chuuya ketus

"Udah sering Chuu"

"Anjir, anak budiman"

"Emang Chuuya anak soleha?"

"Heh, aku sering bantui mamak aku yaa"

"Eleh…, tapi badanmu masih belum sembuhh, ayoo…, di kamarku nyokk, ada 2 futon, tapi kalo mau pakai satu ga papa, hehe" Dazai berdiri menghampiri Chuuya

"Udah ga usahh, jijik!" Chuuya menutup dadanya kayak cewe mau di grepe lebih tepatnya :''v

"Ayoo aku maksa" ada senyuman lucknut sok polos di sana

"Gakk"

"Ayoo ayoo!" Dazai memaksa

"Gak lhoo, udah lhoo AKHH BANGKEEE SAKETT MONYETT!" teriak Chuuya dengan urat nadi di keningnya

Yang mereka berdua masih bergelut, eh ralat masih beradu mulut antara 'udahan dan lanjut'. Ingat dalam arti kerokan. Yahh kalau mau 'anu' yahh silahkan ber-imajin dengan otak kalian :''v

.

.

.

.

.

Atsushi berlari sambil menjerit ngeness atau nangis lantaran kedua senior baddas kampretnya itu,lalu di belokan lorong Atsushi bertemu Akutagawa yang tengah membeli minum di sebuah mesin penjual minuman.

"Akutaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Atsushi yang sudah panikkan, menolak Akutagawa, yang membuat si raven kontras kaget

"Huanjeng!" refleks Akutagawa bicara demikian, dan memuntahkan jussnya yang ada di mulutnya

"TOLONGG" rengek Atsushi

Berusaha sabar dan sedikit terbatuk, intinya di mengkalemkan dirinya itu, "Kenapa?"

"Di kelas tadii"

"Apa emang?"

"Dazai-san dan Chuuya-san lagi kerokan"

Akutagawa diam sejenak, mencoba mencerna kata – kata Atsushi, yahh sebenarnya dia tidak tau apa itu 'kerokan' tapi pernah mendengarnya terkadang, tentu dari Dazai sendiri, "Hah, terus" balasnya

"Pukul mereka" perintah Atsushi

"Gak mungkinlah, terutama Dazai-san" Akutagawa agak kaget mendengarnya

"Pukul mereka demi aku!" rengek Atsushi pada Akutagawa sambil menarik lengannya menuntunnya ke kelas lucknut barusan

"Jan gitulah Jinko" Akutagawa berusaha melepas tangan Atsushi, wahh agresif suit suitt~ / hehhh

"PUKUL DI BILANGG!" teriak Atsushi yang sudah memerah antara kesel atau malu, matanya masih berair

"Ah, BISING KALI KAU! PUKUL MEREKA SENDIRI LAHH!" balas Akutagawa yang sekarang berhasil melepas tangan Atsushi darinya, sebenernya agak keget melihat si Jinko kayak di kejer maut begini

"Habis mereka kayak 'anu' lhoo!"

"Huh?" balas Akutagawa tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengernya, mukanya masih tenang tapi pikirannya sudah meng-hard, jangan tanya begini – begini Akutagawa juga hobi nonton begituan jan tanya juga, demi senior terjintah di sana dengan bisnisnya relalah dia menghamburkan sedikit uangnya, yahh dapet ena juga anjerr :''v gak ada rugi keknya

"Anu apa…?" tanyanya yang mecoba mengusir prasangka buruk itu dari otak hitamnya.

Atsushi pun beridiri dengan wajah ranum semerah tomato dan mulailah dia meniru suara aneh – aneh yang di dengernya, Akutagawa terheran.

"Ahnn- berhenti jangan di situ, sakitt ahh ahh- ah ahhh" ucap Atsushi dengan ekspetansi rada nganu dan kecewean semirip cewe di manga shoujo.

Akutagwa, terdiam, membisu, wajah horror nan pucat. Tangannya yang menggenggam jus di tangan kanannya menggenggam erat jus itu hingga kotaknya meledak di sana, memuntahkan bulir jus - jus itu bahkan sampai ke wajah Atsushi, membuatnya samakin horror memandang junior kesayangannya ini coretttt

"Ah, muncrat!" ucap Atsushi sambil mengelap pipinya yang basah terkena juss, FUCKKKKKKK GUA KEBAYANG LATJURRR :''vvv / parah masyallah :'''vv

ASDFGHJKLJLJGKSAGF Akutagawa terdiam dan menganga dengan pemandangan tersebut.

'BangsatkampretanjingkurapansialananaksetanbaddasberingasAtsushikokanuusangatahhahh' begitulah di dalam otaknya yang sekarang sudah sangat sengklek, agak panas, sesuatu agak panas.

Baddas beringas, sangat asu!

"Jinko…" panggil Akutagawa mencoba kalem, dianya udah sengklek

"Apa? Kau ngertikan kenapa aku jadinya menyuruhmu memukuli mereka" balas Atsushi yang masih sibuk dengan pipi basahnya yang terkena jus, agak menjilati sisa di sana, ngenesss ga bisa beli yaaa, namun bikin Akutagawa humpat – humpat ga jelas.

"Iya, aku ngerti" mencoba kalem

"Lakukanlahh! Buat mereka babak belur!" tuntut Atsushi pada calon masa depannya, oke corett

"Gak bisa sekarang tapi nanti itu, tapi…, aku minta sesuatu dulu" terbatuk berusaha kalem

"Apa?"

"Jangan kek gitu lagi di depanku, tolong, banget" jawab Akutagawa datar dengan muka pucatnya yang sebenarnya udah panasan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Atsushi yang membuat Akutagwa semakin marah memandangnya

"AAKHH! Aku udah rese babi, aku ke kamar mandi dulu, anjing kau memang!" teriaknya pada Atsushi di hadapanyya

"Kenapa sihh, aku kan cuma meniru apa yang ku dengar…" Astsuhi malah menarik lengan Akutagawa

"Ngerti sikit lahh, putih kali" balas Akutagawa kesel, yahh mencoba gak bablas dirinya

"Putih?" Atsushi malah menatapnya polos

"Iya, putih kali kau, hitam sikit ajalahh, yahh jangan banyak – banyak" berhumpat dalam hati, kok si Jinko minta di terkam asemmelehh ngucap – ngucapp begitulahh

"AKU GAK NGERTI AKUTA!" teriak Atsushi semakin panik

"Mati lahh, udah diam di sini jangan ikuti aku" Akutagawa mencoba kalem dengan keadaan ini, intinya destinasinya mau kemar mandi

"Mau kemana?" tanya Atsushi polos

"Ke kamar mandi!" balas Akuta emosian

"Ikutt" teriak Atsushi membait Akutagawa ingin nerkam dalam arti pengen bunuh :''v

"Sini aja kau, setann! Udah sini tunggu…, diem – diem, kalau bisa pulang sana duluann" teriak Akutagawa

"Tapiii…"

"Setan kau memang, jangan kek gitu lagi lahh di depanku! Tolong yaaa tolong bangettt!"

"Aku tidak tau menahu soal itu sungguhhh!" teriak Atsushi dengan bulir air mata di mata kontras miliknya, ekspresinya sungguh imut namun baddas kacau.

'Kampretasusialanjinkobaddaskamprettpakeacaranagispulaaaahhh' pekik Akutagawa dalam hatinya, makin panas dirinya, tuhan tolong Autagawa yang sudah kalang panik itu berusaha agar Atsushi juga gak mandang ke bawah :''v

"Udah bentar dulu!" Akutagawa sudah ngacir duluan ke kamar mandi, sementara Atsushi sudah merengek – rengek akan kepolosannya yang sudah ternodai.

Sementara Duo Hitam pamor di sekolah sedang berjalan keluar dari kelas, masih bermaki – maki mulut Chuuya pada Dazai di sampingnya kata – kata kebun binatang semua hewan di keluarkannya, gerem emang lihat Dazai, sementara rekannya itu malah sudah terbiasa akan ucapannya kecuali ikan tongkol dan kue lapis, harap mengerti apa artinya :''v . Lalu di tengah – tengah kdrt itu, ralat perdebatan itu mereka menatap Akutagawa yang sudah ngacir kepanikan dan melewati mereka sambil menyapa "Konbawa" tapi dalam keadaan lari.

"Yoo…" balas Dazai masih santai berjalan, Chuuya menarik lengannya dan berkata "Zai, kau gak lihat Ryuuno tadi?" tanya Chuuya dengan eksperesi shock,

"Lha kenapa..?" Dazai keheranan

"Tabok dulu aku" ucap Chuuya menunjuk pipi kanannya sendiri.

Plakk! Dazai menampar Chuuya, cukup kuat membuat Chuuya membalasnya di kepalanya tapi

"Sakit babi!" teriaknya kesal pada Dazai

"Tapi minta di tabok!" ucap Dazai kesal dengan sikap Chuuya itu

"Jan kuat – kuatlah"

"Sori sori, memang napa sama si akuta?" balas Dazai penasaran dengan pertanyaan Chuuya itu

"T*gang dia" ucap Chuuya biasa saja dengan perkataannya

Dazai terbatuk dengan perkataan Chuuya, berhumpat aneh dahh "ASDFGHJKLHKSJDGS, Chuu, jan liat anu orang lahh punya sendiri kann?"

"Gak bego, keliatan banget itu tadi" ucap Chuuya menunjuk arah si Akuta berlari

"ANJING LAHH CHUU" maki Dazai pada Chuuya di hadapannya

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Chuuya keheranan dengan wajah Dazai agak apa gituuh

"Kepo aku jadinya" sedikit merengek

"Mampus kau" balas Chuuya ketusan

"Kau ga kepo?" tanya Dazai berusaha menghasut

"Ngapain?"

"Aku kepo Chuu"

"Hah…, kalo yang gitu – gitu, mulailahh kau" Chuuya berkacak pinggang memandang sinis rekannya ini

"Makanya jangan ngomog kek gitu ama aku" balas Dazai sok kalem

"Aku kan bilang yang bener amamu…" Chuuya santaian dengan ciri khasnya membawa tasnya yang isinya buku 3 biji doang, progress kemarin 1 kan?

"Jangan lain kali"

"Situ sok gak punya" ucap Chuuya dengan decihan kesal

"Punya kok"

"Yaudah! Terus kenapa?"

"Selaw Chuu, gede kok" Dazai alisnya naik - turun

"GA NANYA AKU ANJENG" balas Chuuya menatap Dazai horror di sampingnya ini

"Jawab doang, yahh mana tauu~" dengan senyum lucknut menggodanya dan sekali lagi di pukullah kepala Dazai oleh Chuuya namun lebih kuat dengan teriakkan,

"GAK! DASAR KELAINAN, MATILAHH KAU!" meninggalkan Dazai yang terkapar di lorong sekolah, agak grepe – grepe gakurannya nemuin uang 2 lebaran di sana, baddas matree luu kamprett :''v

Duo Hitam pulang dengan tanda tanya di kepala mereka, Atsushi yang masih setia menunggu Akutagawa yang entahlah sedang apa di kamar mandi, berusaha menjemputnya namun ada teriakkan "JAN MASUK KAUU, TUNGGU DI SANA DI BILANG!"

"Tapi udah malemm" rengek Atsushi menggedor – gedor pintu kamar mandi sekolah. Akutagawa masih menjerit, sekali sajahlah Atsushi mengerti, sedikit saja jangan banyak – banyak.

Mungkin Akutagawa tau apa yang harus di berikannya untuk Atsushi pas ulang tahunnya nanti, apa hayooo :''v ? Dan sungguh sialan fanfic ini… *cry

.

.

.

.

.

= FIN =

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

HUASUUU WUAHAHHAHA apa ini, apa ini, apaaaaa iniiiiiiii!? X''DDD

Kasihan bet Jinko di bully aaaaaaaa /dipukuli fans Atsushi

Oke, oke untuk Atsushi-kun, selamat ulang tahun yaaa ini adalah tanda kalau saya membuat anuanuanuanu demi apa coba? Demi Atsushi agar tak selalu putih…, masyaallah :'v *ngucapluu? tapi ini fic komedi garingan dahh, ngakak? nganukah kalian? Kalau iya…, baddas emang kaliann :''v wahai tobatlahh sebentar lagi puasa…, yang ngarepi sequel M update sanaa udahan tuhh, bermassolahh kalian :v /kau juga tobat njeng

Oke fix dahh

Selamat Ulang tahun Atsushi, bulyyngan untukmu :***

Muahh :vv

Reviewlahh para hardcore kurang hassup terkutuklah kalian :'''v

satsuki grey


End file.
